Red as Blood
by Ravyn
Summary: A golden eyed demonking filled with hunger, a wicked stepmother jealous of a beauty she could never have, a beautiful princess haunted by magic, a mother's wish that bound them all. Retelling of Snow White. BK. SemiDarkfic.
1. White as Snow

* * *

Another story, another day. This one I have been working on for a while, and while not as dark as my other stories, it does indeed hold a hint of shadow. I hope you all enjoy my retelling of Snow White –which I have horrible butchered- and that you all have as much fun with it as I did.

This story is finished, and should be updated weekly for about five weeks. I only have five chapters, because it's a short retelling. Nothing long, but fun.

Amber will be updated soon, I promise. It's finished, just in the process of being edited. My beta is moving so she is attempting to pack and edit at the same time. Thank you so much for you patience.

In consequence, this chapter –this story- have only been beta-ed by me and the spell checker in word. We have attempted to catch all mistakes, but please forgive me for the ones that are there.

Ravyn

_Magic._

A blessing, a curse -a single word-, a spell, a whisper, the very charge in the air that left the faint sent of smoke and raised the goose bumps along the fine hairs of your arm. Fire, water, earth and the very air...and more importantly, _power_.

The Queen trembled then, her thoughts taking her back to the bargain she had made, a single moment of loneliness and the firm knowledge that not only had she bargained with something far wiser, stronger, and more cunning than herself, but that she had done it willingly.

Dropping her hand to the slowly rounding of her stomach she found her hand shaking at what she felt. It was life, but it was life at a great cost.

Three tiny drops of blood.

Closing her eyes tightly the pale beauty of the queen was distorted by the twisting of her full mouth, her face a picture of bitterness and hate. A child she wanted, yes, but not one bound by demon magic and blood, an abomination that grew fully inside of her.

She had bound her fate the instant she had whispered her wish to the dark, frozen air of her garden that winter night, the moment she had agreed to prick her finger and the three drops of blood had spilled from her body.

The moment she had conceived.

_Hair black as ebony, skin white as snow, and lips stained as dark as the red rose._ How utterly foolish she had been, how innocently naive her words had been. But there was a moral to the story, a lesson she had forgotten in her haste and lighthearted wants.

Magic, once it found its foothold did not easily let go of its own, did not release what it held onto. This child was to be what she feared most, she could feel it in the way it pulsed under hand, in the stillness of the air just before dusk.

Her child would hold the very magic that formed her in her veins. It would be in the black silk of her hair, the pale contrast of her delicate skin, and in the dark red of her perfectly formed mouth.

She knew, in some sinking half thought, that the wish that was slowly drawing strength from her; would kill her.

Because magic always came with a price, and three drops of blood was enough to make it move, not enough to make it grow, to sustain and improve it.

The cost of that would be her own life force.

Fingers gently trembled even as she delicately placed her hand on her stomach.

_Magic_

_

* * *

_

The new Queen preened in her royal robes, admiring how the dark blue contrasted the wine colored locks of her hair and the dark brown of her gaze. Her full lips pulled into a smirk as she admired the richly decorated crown.

"Mine." Yumi whispered, her eyes scanning the room, awash in royal blues and violets.

For years she had attempted to land on her feet, her beauty her most valued tool. She had almost had a position similar to this one, except her lover had been killed before he could complete his sadistic plans. Shishio had been a man who could conquer worlds, if it hadn't been for the red-haired demon, the Battousai, standing in his path.

But she had escaped, fled to this small country and to the mourning husband, a widower with a single girl-child, and played the abused maiden to the core. She was now Queen and the most beautiful in the land.

She had found she guarded her beauty with something akin to jealousy. She was a possessive woman, and could control little in this world. But her face, her body's perfect form, was hers to her death. He had promised.

Yumi stiffened when there was a knock on the door, and a small dark headed child entered the room. Her husband had mentioned that today she would meet his child; he had wanted to marry her first. There was a glint of faint resolution in his gaze, as if he feared the meeting.

She was a surprisingly beautiful child. Yumi felt her heart burn in anger at the site, for here in the form of a child not yet ten was something that would one day be competition for the title as the most beautiful.

The child moved forward and the light struck her in what appeared to be the perfect light. Dark, glossy hair burned almost blue, her skin was so pale that Yumi was tempted to believe that she never saw the sun. Lips that where dark and almost appeared stained by some cosmetics were pulled into a sunny smile.

But it was her eyes that caught and held Yumi's attention. A blue so bright that it seemed almost impossible, they where two burning hues of sapphire.

"Hello Queen-lady." The child whispered.

Yumi allowed her lips to twist into something of a smile, and was startled when a flame danced in the child's gaze, as if she knew something that Yumi herself did not.

Yumi stiffened when she placed the look of the child, it was the ethereal touch that only the strongest magic left behind, but there was something in her eyes that burned.

Even as she plotted her husband's death, she also plotted this child's removal from her site.

She never wanted to see those eyes again.

* * *

9 years later

Kaoru thought about humming as she scrubbed at the stained rocks that made up the path to her Queen-mothers chambers, but knew that would only bring down the wrath of her stepmother.

Kaoru wasn't sure when she had switched from cherished daughter to servant, wasn't sure when she lost her fathers beloved nickname, Snow White, and been cast into the shadows.

Kaoru sighed at her reflection, she knew she was lovely, had been told so by the nervous guards and heard the whispers of those around her.

She also heard the darker rumors, fairy magic, they said. Unnatural looking eyes that should not see as brightly as they did, glints of faint silver in star bursts in the center of her gaze. Danger. Demon-child. Magic.

Kaoru had never beheld magic, was unaware if she did in fact possess it. All she knew was that her day consisted of work that had broken many before her, but something inside her refused to back down, refused to be cowered by the daunting tasks assigned.

Looking up Kaoru sighed in relief at the setting sun. It was Friday, which meant no bath this night, but at least the work for the day was over and she could dream.

Her dreams where always awash with color, vivid and stark in her mind the next morning, amber with a fierce fire that startled her. And sometimes...sometimes she thought she could here someone speaking, talking to her, taking her away from this work filled place.

A place where she knew her stepmother plotted her downfall the same way she plotted her beloved fathers. She knew her stepmother had killed him, knew it with a bone deep certainty that scared her.

The same way she knew that something on the horizon was going to change everything.

Kaoru spun frantically for the place was dark. Darker than any night she could remember, it was as if the light was absorbed by whatever the inky colored air was.

"Who are you?"

It was a harsh whisper of demand, and Karou turned frantically trying to find the source.

"_WHY ARE YOU HERE?"_

Kaoru jerked like she had been stung. "I...I don't know."

Silence.

"How did you come to be at this place?"

Kaoru trembled then, something in that voice was dark and silky, it was hot like fire and seemed to answer some long lost question in her soul.

"Please," Kaoru whispered her voice faint as the darkness swallowed the syllables. "Please, tell me where I am?"

Caught she felt something grasp her wrist and she was yanked forward and turned and gasped at what she saw.

"You are in my mind."

Then she was falling and it was an earth shattering white that called her from her dreams.

Kaoru sat up with a jerk, her hand resting on her breast, her chest heaving.

Wrapping an old, thin, and worn blanket around her dusty clothing she trembled in an effort to ward off the nightmare that still churned her insides.

Curling as tight into herself as she could she felt a few, small, but burning tears to roll down her face.

"Amber eyes." Kaoru whispered, her voice conveying the burning image in her mind. Amber eyes that where full of anger, darkness, and a rage to dominate so fully that it scared her. But it was also the loneliness sight she had ever seen.

"Who are you?"

* * *

He awoke with a start; his breath coming in its normal pattern, as if a creature far lovelier than even he had imagined had not just disturbed him.

And with enough magic pulsing through her veins he was surprised that he had not been burned alive when he had caught her wrist in a sort of distant reflex.

As if he thought she would run.

Frowning he watched the sun rise above his window, his hot amber gaze hidden by hair as dark as the trail of blood that was left behind him.

Assassin. King. Demon. It mattered little what name they called him; it was never his true name. It was never the softly spoken words his mother had whispered over his cradle, nor was it even the words his long past master had given him on the day he took him in to train.

_Battousai._

The name he had heard whispered in his shadow, afraid of the terrible power that flowed through his own darker veins, afraid of the terrible rage that refused to cool in the very same blood.

And magic strong enough to tear even through the darkest mage wall.

He protected his people carefully, never willing to allow anyone to touch his borders, to threaten that which he claimed as his, and even as they feared him, they loved him.

Loved him for the protection he offered, his willingness to stain his hands on their account, loved him for the carefully controlled power that seemed to follow him.

But who was she?

No creature touched his mind, not a single person could hold contest to the magic that burned in his veins, and even with that magic his mother had given him by birthright, he still wondered.

She had burned as brightly as he, but with innocence that was startling. Her gaze, twin flames of raw magic and flame, had threatened to tear him from his very soul, to separate body and spirit.

She was magic born. He knew that for sure. But what person would risk there life, their soul, for something as meaningless as a child?

Rising to his feet, his headed toward his closet to get dressed for the day.

If she contacted him once, she would do so again. Next time he would have answers to what or who she was. If she were a threat, he would eliminate her; the way he had eliminated all that had stood in his path since he had turned the age of fifteen.

Next time, he would find a name to match to that almost angelic face.

His lips curved into a haunting predatory smile as he left his carefully warded room and wondered into the day's normal activities.

And the day was jaded blue.

* * *

Yumi brushed her hair carefully aware that even the slightest mistake could crack her carefully drawn composure, shatter the tight-lidded control she held on her emotions.

Queen. For many years now she had held that title, the one thing Shishio had never been able to give her. A life of comfort, the right to do what she wished.

Acknowledgement of her ultimate beauty.

Magic.

Her full lips pulled into a smile that could cause the sun to hide itself in shame, her eyes darkening to mahogany as she lightly bit her lip to stiffly the half crazed laugh that bubbled into her throat.

She was now in control of the magic that ran rampart in the very air that this kingdom seemed to produce. It obeyed her because it must, and she relished the power.

Power that was threatened by the little tart that currently swept the front steps outside.

"Mirror, Mirror," Yumi breathed, tossing her main of wine stained locks across one shoulder, "Who is the fairest of them all?"

Yumi watched, waiting, the acknowledgement and reassurance something vainly knew were hers alone.

It swirled, the faint echoes of color coming to form a face of a man not yet sixty.

"Queen, you are full fair, 'tis true, but snow white fairer is than you." His voice, like the rest of him, was faded and crackled with age.

Yumi, her face whitening to the point of rice paper, stared at him trying desperately to place the name. Who was this Snow White?

"Kaoru." Yumi hissed, suddenly recalling the loving, half- fearful nickname that her father had given her as a child, for the little girl's skin was pale and never once had appeared to have been touched by the harsh rays she worked in daily.

Yumi felt a great swell of jealousy rise in her bosom, and she felt her full lips twist into a dangerous snarl.

"We shall see, fair Kaoru, how long you shall be fairest."

Turning she strode from the room, her body trembling in outrage.

"Bring me the Huntsman!"

* * *

Kaoru sighed in relief as she tumbled out of the tub. It was Saturday, which meant that if she finished the chores fast enough she could bath if she drew her own bath.

The water was lukewarm but it was warm enough to stand and still scrub every drop of grim from her body.

Kaoru slide into the ragged clothing she had scrubbed just as furiously as she had her own body, and slide into the still damp clothing with a sigh of relief.

It never ceased to amaze her that she had never once gotten the much feared lice that many of the other woman complained about, nor had she ever had to worry about the fleas that caused so many problem with her fellow workers.

Kaoru was thankful however, for her hair was long and dark and she hated to think about what she would look like with short hair.

Sighing she slide onto the mat that she took out and beat everyday that served as her bed. Grabbing the threadbare blanket she shivered slightly as the cool air teased her dark, still damp hair and clothing.

Closing her eyes she slid back into the darkness that was her sleep and almost wept as she found herself again trapped in the inky thickness.

" I was wondering if you would come tonight, my little dream stealer." His words, for only a male could have a voice of honey, silk and darkness, cradled her in a blanket of confusion.

"Dream stealer?"

A low laugh, sinful in its husky tones whispered across her senses, a faint shiver running down her spine in unwanted delight, emotion Kaoru didn't understand.

"Perhaps dream walker would be more appropriate, or perhaps I should call you a sparrow, for you are such a small, nervous little thing."

Kaoru pulled herself up to her full height, searching with eyes that could see only black, and frowned. "I am not a bird."

"No." It was a puff against her ear as strong hands pulled her back against a hard chest. "No, you're defiantly woman."

Kaoru licked suddenly dry lips and tried to keep her breathing even, even as she felt something-smooth run over the ridge of her ear.

"You taste like magic, little one." His voice was a rough growl and it terrified her.

"Let me go." Kaoru ordered, trembling against him.

Slowly his arms loosened and Kaoru sprung away, her face a rush of red and fear. "Please, I want to go home."

"And where is home?"

Karou licked her suddenly dry lips and shivered. "I don't know."

And for the second time the bright light took her far away.

Kaoru woke up shivering and tucked herself into a small ball, wondering if she was ever going to be free of both the prison of her world and the gilded cage of her dreams.

He had called her a dream stealer, but it was he who stole. Stole the want for the morning hours and replaced it was the fire of his touch.

Kaoru sighed as she heard the household start to wake. Rising she tied her hair back. "Who are you?"

Standing she frowned when she heard a knock on the door. Rising she was surprised to see her friend Sano standing there, a fine dress of deep blue cloth in his hands.

"Come Kaoru, today we ride."

* * *

He frowned darkly at the sun. It seemed his time was limited to the time of the sun. His little sparrow was indeed a dream walker.

But what disturbed him was the fact that it wasn't his dreams that she entered, but his very mind. Even during the day, he could feel the faintest touch of her mind.

"Just where are you hiding today?"

He frowned as he caught the faint tinge of fear, but pushed it off as something else.

He would forget her. He had more important things to worry about that strange women walking in his mind at night.

Today he had to speak with his captains and discuss the rumors rising in the west. If his hunch was correct, then he would be seeing an old foe again.


	2. Red as Blood

Here is chapter two. An entire week has passed, so hopefully I have not left you in too much suspense. Chapter Three will be out next Friday and I hope you all enjoy.

To answer some quick questions:

_Nguardian_-

_Have you ever read the true version, the original, The Grimm Brothers' version of Snow White. I like it the best. They are really dark._

Damn. No can't say that I have. I think I will now though. Got to love all things dark.

_BTW, have you ever seen the dark version of Snow White, the one Segorney(I know I spelled that wrong, but at 4:30 in the morning what do you expect) Weaver in it, that was pretty cool,_

I have got to admire you for your resources. No, but once again, tracking it down seems like a grand idea.

And then last but not least, **MP1** and her question about who is going to be the Seven Dwarfs. To that I would like to say one thing: 'What seven dwarfs?' to find out what I mean…you going to have to read it.

Enjoy.

Ravyn

**__**

_Remember I do not own the Kenshin-gumi. A sad day but true._

**__**

Kaoru gathered the random shades of flowers into her pale, worn hands, her eyes keeping a close eye on her friend. Sano had seemed agitated since he had come to get her; a look of desperation had seemed to linger along his mouth throughout there time in the field.

A chance to get away, perhaps the same reprieve it was for her. Kaoru was cautious, however. A day free -as he had promised- was…deceptive in its innocence.

There was the chance that something in the romance he had been attempting to cultivate with the lady-doctor he talked about often had gone wrong. Perhaps he was using this trip as a distraction.

As children, before so much was demanded of her, they used to sneak off to this field and scare each other with the stories of the woods that ran along one side of the field. The Haunted woods, where a great many things roamed, magical things that were dangerous and beautiful; so very deadly.

Kaoru didn't think, however, that was what was on his mind. Kaoru sighed and stood; walking over to her friend. The weight of the skirt twisted around her legs, the fabric as soft as any in her childhood memories.

Her stepmother was behind this, somehow. Kaoru fingered the heavy embroidery on the gown and frowned darkly. She had been suspicious since Sano had handed her both the dress and the heavy cloak that covered her shoulders and arms from the sun. By staying the castle, however, she would have accomplished nothing in discovering her Queen-mother's scheme.

Sweat beaded on her brow and slipped down her temples. She was missing something; and Kaoru wasn't sure the missing piece was going to make her happy.

Kaoru turned to ask Sano a question and stiffened when her gaze landed on his still figure. He was standing behind her, a long knife glinting in his hand. His eyes were dark with conflicting thoughts and the pure desperation that radiated from him terrified her.

"She wants me dead." It was soft, matter of fact, a whisper of fear and understanding. Kaoru sighed and sat down hard. She beginning to hate being right.

Sano crouched in front of her; the knife held loosely between numb fingers. "Forgive me." The words were as un-Sano as the expression on his face, as unlikely as this possible betrayal. Sano was one of the most loyal people she had ever met.

Kaoru reached for his face, but he flinched away. "Kaoru your life is in danger."

Kaoru gave a mirthless laugh. "I know." Her tone was clipped, her eyes wide pools of mixed emotions.

Sano grinned then, but his good humor faded. "No. You don't. The Queen is very bitter, angry at some unimaginable fault of yours. She has started to meddle in the darker magics and for some reason sees you as a threat. She has ordered the death of any magic user that does not bow to her will. She fears something." He raked a hand through his dark hair, the strands already sticking up in disarray.

"I was ordered to bring your heart back to her in a chest."

Kaoru frowned. "My heart? Sano, I don't understand what you mean by meddling. The Queen hates magic, hates me. I thought she was content ignoring my presence." It had been a naïve hope, but Kaoru had clung to it.

Sano sighed. "There are a lot of rumors going around right now, and the least of them is of the country to our east possible moving against us. I think that it may have something to do with her wanting you dead. No competition for the thrown." He hesitated, his eyes dark. "There is something else, but I have no proof."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "War?" If they were forced to deal with another kingdom they would surely wonder about her living arrangements. Not all the servants would be trusted to keep their mouths shut on her status. Perhaps this was why Yumi was attempting to kill her.

"Something else?" Kaoru desperately attempted to piece together what Sano meant by that statement.

Sano shook his head. "Just rumors playing off a Queen's jealousies. No one would kill for mere vanity's sake."

Kaoru shook her head. "Sano, I…"

He stood suddenly yanking her to her feet with him. "Run Kaoru." There was a steel in his voice Kaoru had never heard before.

She gave him a wide-eyed look of surprise. "What?"

He shoved her, hard enough to cause her to stumble. "Run away. Go. Into the forest, it will be hard for her to find you. You have to survive Kaoru. I will do my best to keep her off your trail as long as possible."

Kaoru blinked as Sano turned and started to tether her horse to his. "Sano?" There was almost panic in her childhood friend's eyes. Fear. Sano was never afraid.

"GO, Kaoru." His voiced was pained. "Please."

"Sano…but how are you going to fake…" Her words dying when she realized he wasn't paying attention to her.

Kaoru watched as he swung into his saddle. He tossed one last almost agonized expression at her and then the horses disappeared into the distance. Kaoru felt a faint shiver of fear twist down her spine.

"Sano." Kaoru whispered in fear. "You idiot." '_You left me alone.'_

Alone. Her one fear was to be alone, especially at night. She had always hated that small silence before you fears began to play off each other in the dark of night. Hated since the night she had gone to her mother and found her cold, unresponsive. She had been a toddler, barely three, and yet the memory was as clear as any from her adult life.

Kaoru scanned the endless fields, and then turned and started to walk into the endless forests. She had no other choice, but even that knowledge couldn't keep her feet from dragging. Haunted. Kaoru felt a shiver run down her spine as she past the first few trees.

Kaoru had no idea how long she walked. All she knew was that she couldn't go towards the castle, knowing that her friend had given her a chance to get away. All she could think about were all the stories she and Sano used to whisper to each other in an attempt to make the other scream.

Weaponless. Without water, food and a change of clothes. Her soft silk shoes had started to shred long ago, but she not worked a lifetime of labor to have soft feet. But the endless pine needles, sharp rocks, and fallen branches had taken their toll.

Kaoru shivered as the cool evening breeze teased the thick material of her cloak. She stiffened as something else played at her senses. Kaoru gave a yelp as she ducked, something tearing at her clothing. Long, twisted finger like branches that scratched and felt rough and old under her fingertips; her horrified scream echoed back at her from the growing darkness of the forest.

Kaoru raised her eyes to the trees, terror darkening her gaze. They moved. Scrambling to her feet Kaoru ran. Kaoru could count on a handful of times that she had been so utterly terrified.

The night her father died. The night of her mother's death. The first time she had slipped into her amber eyed stranger's dreams. That time Sano had tied her to a tree and left her in the woods alone.

She hated to be alone.

Kaoru new she was breathing too hard, knew that the dark was only as dark as she let it be. But it did nothing to aid her fears as she raced through the Forrest, adrenaline pounding through her veins.

Mentally she had almost calmed her frantic thoughts, some of her fear lessening with each foot step she put between herself and the enchanted trees. A howl split the air. Wolves. Kaoru gave a muffled sob and hitched her skits up over her knees, uncaring of the sharp earth that dug and cut at her feet.

Kaoru shoved through a large patch of bramble and thick foliage, and screamed when her feet dropped out from under her. Kaoru hit hard, her breath knocked out from her lungs.

Once she regained the air in her lungs, she rolled on her back and looked up. The fall had only been a few feet, which she was thankful for. But it only hit home exactly how desperate she really was. Curling into a small ball she did the only thing available to her, she cried.

Eventually she must have cried herself to sleep, because when she sat up, she was in a familiar darkness. This only caused her body to shake even harder with tears she did not have the energy to fight.

She was terrified, hungry, torn, and filthy. Being lost in the woods did not help her disposition and now she was going to be forced to deal with a man who name she didn't know who was likely going to yell at her.

Kaoru buried her head into her hands and wept.

Kenshin wasn't sure when he finally managed to fall into his bed, the plans and documents his spies had collected, finally enough to give justification of war.

It seemed that his old nemesis' lovers past had finally caught up with her. It had taken him near to ten years, but he was finally finishing what he started so long ago.

It was then that he heard the sounds of crying. Kenshin frowned and began to follow the faint noises until he found what he was looking for.

It was the girl again. Not a surprise, but he stood there for a moment, attempting to figure out exactly how to handle this situation.

His eyes glittered gold before he finally gave a sigh and reached down and hauled her to her feet.

Which was when she surprised him.

"Don't touch me!" the girl wailed -there was no other word for it- and she attempted to wrench herself from his grasp. Kenshin simply tightened his hold, exasperation leveling his voice.

"No."

Kaoru slumped against his shirt when she realized he had no intention of letting her go. Tears still slipped down her face, but the shock of being yanked to her feet had managed to pull her out of hysterics.

"Now," His voice was patient, but Kaoru caught the underlying exasperation. "Why are you huddled -once again- in my mind and crying, little bird?"

He had realized that he hated women crying. It bothered him more than he cared to admit. The fact that this particular woman was crying, it set his teeth on edge.

"Kaoru." Kaoru whispered, her fingers plucking at the buttons she found. "That's my name. Not little bird."

She missed the slow smile of triumph. A name meant she could be found. Found meant he would end this. Finally. She would either bend to his will or he would break her.

"She is trying to kill me."

Kenshin frowned darkly, "Who?" He shook her slightly, his lips thinning. For all purposes this little sparrow of his was connected to him. Which meant only he had the right to order her death. Someone's life was going to end in a very unpleasant manner.

"The Queen." Kaoru breathed her eyes wide and frightened as she stared up at his violent, amber gaze. Then the world gave a strange heaving motion and Kaoru found herself sitting up with a start.

Kaoru groaned and covered her face with her hands. Even being trapped in the dark surroundings of his mind was better than being here.

In the woods, by herself with strange noises and animals and her every movement tinged with a desperation that sat strangely in her mouth.

Kaoru pushed herself to her feet, wincing when put pressure on her damaged feet, and began to walk.

* * *

His King was in a bad mood. Shinomori Aoshi leaned against the wall and watched his liege methodically destroy everything that he could get his sword near in the practice hall.

Aoshi had served his King for many long years, both training for manhood at the same time, by some of the same instructors. Aoshi had been skilled in the art of the subtle, of leading. Kenshin had always been too violent, his passionate natures forcing him to burn too brightly for the mundane. No man, or woman, had been able to stand in his sphere of influence for long.

Perhaps this was why Aoshi was his first General and leader of the more…underhanded ways of taking care of the threats to his lord's people.

The Oniwabanshu were known for there abilities to stick to the shadows and eliminate any threat. Weather they did so in a manner that was acceptable to highborns or not was no there concern. They had no great fire to hide, or a great arch of power to disguise.

"You saw her again." It was a statement, one of thoughtfulness that led to bemusement. Aoshi rarely had to ask questions, his sources were by far the best. Most of his observations were more of a stating of fact.

Himura Kenshin was the King of perhaps the greatest kingdom of the Seven Realms. His people relied on his magic and his fire to maintain their way of life.

But Kenshin burned alone. Or had until a small blue-eyed woman had entered his dreams. Mind. There really wasn't a difference.

Seta Soujiro settled once again into his defensive stance. "You mean she is still getting through your defenses? Even after you upgraded your shields, I would have thought that impossible."

'It should have been,' Aoshi mused. Kenshin was King because of his mage talent as much as his leadership skills and impressive artistry with a Katana.

"Don't start." Kenshin warned his voice dark and dangerous.

Aoshi and Soujiro frowned. "Something is wrong." Aoshi guessed. His King wasn't the type to think of women, none of them able to meet him in skill or fire.

Aoshi wondered if that wasn't, perhaps, the reason fate had placed the two together.

"Aoshi, I want you to start searching for a girl by the name of Kaoru." Kenshin's voice was edgy, a shadowy flame that told of his ire. "She is in a kingdom ruled by a Queen." He looked at his friend, and Aoshi -almost- blinked. Kenshin never had that particular look in his eyes. "There can not be to many women with eyes the color of sapphire with mage talent named Kaoru."

Soujiro turned to Aoshi as Kenshin left, and frowned. "Should we be worried?"

Aoshi paused. "More than likely not; I have a hunch."

Soujiro blinked but Aoshi never explained himself so he shrugged and decided finding a healer was a wise idea. He was certain he had at least two bruised rips and his right wrist was aching.

His King was going to want another match if the meetings expressing his desire for war went badly.

Soujiro felt his eyes narrow.

Queen Yumi. His lips twisted into a hateful frown. Not for long, at least.

Aoshi neared the stream were he knew he would find her. He always knew where she was. Ten years of being lovers had done nothing to dull his senses were she was concerned.

Her laughter was the first thing he heard. He was content to stand there for a moment, listening to her splash and laugh, her joy of life apparent.

"Misao," Aoshi murmured softly, the name a talisman against the ice hold on his emotions. She was his emotion.

She spun then, her thick braid wrapping around her. Her eyes were wide, a peculiar shade of blue-green. Her skin pale, flawless and smooth under his rough finger tips.

"Aoshi!" She breathed, her face lighting up. She pulled her skirt from the water –dry and clingy-, and moved to hug him. Aoshi held her for a moment before sighing.

"I have a favor."

The nymph looked up, her eyes dancing. "You know I never say no." Her generous mouth was pulled into a smile he couldn't resist. Leaning down he kissed her lightly before raising his head back up. She smiled at him, a particular dreamy look in her eyes that always made his heart melt.

He allowed himself a smile then. "I know. But it's for Kenshin." His lover was not going to like it.

Her lashes lowered then, hiding what he knew would be there. A hint of resentment for the man who kept them apart, for Aoshi could not take her as his wife until his King also had a bride.

Aoshi tipped her chin up them, gentleness he only had for her. "There is a woman."

Her face lit then. "Where." Misao was never one to need too much explaining. The fragile hope he read in her gaze caused his chest to tighten. And then her smile took on a more impish look.

Aoshi -almost- rolled his eyes. Speaking before she could was the only way to save his dignity. Or his wits. "That's why I need you Misao-mine. She had been invading his mind at night, and he is finding it to be a problem." Aoshi kept his face perfectly straight, he knew his lover far to well. Any show of amusement from would set her off the next time she saw his King.

Misao's mouth formed a perfect 'O'. "A binding? His mate? Like the prophecy said would happen?"

Aoshi felt his face relax. She would have made a wonderful Ninja. "She must be a mage. Perhaps magic born." When she wasn't doing something crazy. Hopefully she would stay diverted and allow him some measure of peace.

Misao looked thoughtful. "Traces of a magic born are easy enough to follow. Do you have a name?"

"Kaoru," Aoshi muttered.

Misao wrinkled her nose in a way that made Aoshi want to kiss her, again. "Rather common. What was her family thinking?"

Aoshi shook his head. "Black hair, blue eyes, petite form; that is all Kenshin can give…apparently there is a Queen wishing for her death."

Misao blinked. "Yumi?" There was a hint of hatred coupled with a large amount of distaste in her tone.

Aoshi brushed her mouth with his. "We are not sure. There -are- other Queen rulers, beloved."

Misao rolled her eyes. "Not rulers who would kill a magic born. There are no words for that woman's stupidity. Of course the day someone admits to Yumi's brilliance is the day I kiss Soujiro."

"Will you look?" There was a touch of amusement in his voice, but the idea of her kissing someone turned his eyes to cool shade of blue.

Misao gave him an indignant glance. "For a chance to finally get this damn marriage on the road?"

Aoshi pulled her close then, the left corner of his mouth twitching. "I have an hour or so before I must be back."

Misao's response was to pull him close and kiss him fiercely, her gown clinging both to her lithe form and his legs.

* * *

Kaoru wasn't sure what she had done wrong in a past life, but whatever it was, it had to have been bad. Irritated with the wrong person perhaps? Maybe she was a murderess? An Adulteress? Didn't matter, whatever it was, it had come to bite her in the butt.

She had been trudging through the woods for a good day and a half now, following the stream she had –literally- fallen into. There was no sign of civilization and no sign of any more of those blackberries she had all but gorged herself on that morning.

Kaoru was thankful for a small measure of relief. Last night she had not had any running around in some inky haven of a strangers mind.

Kaoru kicked at a dirt clot as she rounded another bend and blinked when she looked up. A small cottage loomed ahead of her. Around it twisted the small stream she had been following and Kaoru decided right then and there they could be axe murders for all she cared.

The possibility of bath and something besides berries had her running full force towards the cozy looking place. Kaoru slowed once she reached the small bridge, the pain lacing her feet stopping her from running all the way to the front door.

Slowly Kaoru pushed the door open, her attempts at knocking having gone unanswered. The place was a mess, clothing strewn in all directions while dishes stacked up in the sink.

Years of being forced to do chores from dawn till dusk set her feet and hands into motion before she could stop to think about it. Perhaps if she cleaned the place whoever lived here would be more than willing to let her stay.

It took hours. Kaoru hadn't thought it possible for there to be so much dust, cobwebs or dirty dishes. She had spent a good portion of the day doing laundry, and finally had it hung on the line.

She had found a stash of apples and what appeared to leftovers from breakfast. The Fish was still rather fresh so Kaoru decided to chance it, and was a lot better off once she had food in her stomach.

Kaoru fingered a small shirt and frowned thoughtfully. The shirts would fit children, and if the pink ribbon in one could be believed, one of the two occupants (there were two beds) was a girl-child.

Kaoru wished she could do something about dinner (there was a whole assortment of vegetable in the garden she had discovered outback) but she had never learned anything besides the basics.

Her basics were simple. Don't touch.

Kaoru walked back inside and sighed as she grabbed the bar of soap she had found, and a cleaning towel. She figured there was an easier way, but would ask later. Heading towards the creek she managed a fast, but cold bath.

It wasn't until she heard the sounds of two boys arguing that Kaoru realized what time it was. She had been sitting on a small chair, attempting to find something to do when the sounds had interrupted her silence. Chewing on her lower lip, she fidgeted ; she was going to have to explain her presence now.

"I told you YUTARO that there wasn't any…"The voice died when the door opened and Kaoru found herself looking at three young, startled faces.

"Hi?" Kaoru tried. Two face turned bright red with both anger and embarrassment at having been caught fighting. Both were only a few handbreadths shorter than she, with spiky hair and dark eyes. But it was the girl's face that caught her attention.

Large eyes the color of mocha, and short-cropped hair, Kaoru couldn't get over the fact that she seemed familiar.

"Princess Kaoru." The girl whispered, her face pale. "What are you doing here?"

That statement led to more chaos than Kaoru had ever seen.

Both the boys started yelling, both arguing about her needing to leave, Tsubame was attempting to talk over them, and Kaoru wondered what exactly was going on.

As it turned out, Kaoru wasn't the only one hiding away.

Yahiko, Tsubame, and Yutaro had all run away from the Royal City close to a year ago. Tsubame was a jewel caller and the Queen had demanded her services. Yahiko was a gold worker and had worried that if the Queen wanted Tsubame for her gifts then she would want him as well.

Yutaro was simply a mage. Powerful enough that Yumi had ordered his death, along with the other two if they were ever caught.

So they had fled here. Tsubame was an excellent cook, and Yahiko had learned enough about traps to catch wild game, while Yutaro kept the garden going even in winter with his mage gifts.

Kaoru sighed in contentment as she pushed away her bowl of rabbit stew; attempting to ignore the dark looks Yahiko kept sending her way.

"So, Karou," Tsubame question, the hesitant touch to her question leading Kaoru to believe the girl still wanted to call her Princess. "Are you sure the Queen doesn't know where you are."

Kaoru sighed. "I don't see how she could."

Yahiko glared. "She had more power than you think!"

Yutaro nodded. "Its of utmost importance that you keep to yourself while we are gone during the day."

Yahiko rounded on Yutaro. "Its important that she leaves!"

Tsubame glared. "She stays."

Yahiko huffed and stormed out of the house. Yutaro and Tsubame both sighed and refilled their bowls.

"Don't mind him." Tsubame told her shyly. "But you must be careful. Traders do come with way, and I would hate it if word got to the Queen that you're alive."

Kaoru smiled cheerfully. "I don't see how that is possible!"

* * *

"Queen, you are full fair, 'tis true, but Snow White still fairer is than you." Then mirror replied as she twisted around the room, the taste of Kaoru's heart lingering on her tongue.

Yumi went utterly sill. "What?"

She twisted then, her face contorting in rage. "Show me."

The mirror lost its face and showed her the path in the great woods. It twisted along a bending river, a trade path here, and then a small cottage came into view. Yumi hissed when she saw a young and more importantly –alive- Kaoru cleaning a porch with a broom.

"Not for long."

Whipping around she headed for a place even her now dead husband had known nothing about. "And I WANT THAT HUNTSMAN DEAD."

Heading down to be basement she grasped a small candle and watched the wall shift upwards. "I will get rid of the brat yet."

* * *

Sano had never been accused of being overly bright. But when it came to survival, he knew a few tricks that no one else did.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door to the one woman who could either help him, or kill him herself.

The door opened and he was staring at the one woman who always managed to scar him senseless, and inflame him all at the same time.

"What do you want?" Megumi snapped, her apron clean and her hair bound tightly away from her face. Which meant that had not interrupted something.

"The Queen wants Kaoru dead. She hired me to do it, I helped her escape, and do you think you can hide me?" Sano rambled, attempting to get the words out before she killed him. She had that glint in her eyes that promised a sound chewing down, or perhaps some ear pulling to prove her point.

A healer was able to hide at least one patient from searching spells. It was part of the immunity of being a healer; it somehow canceled out the evil of whatever it was they were hiding from.

Megumi leveled him with a look and then yanked him inside the security of her home. "Are you insane?"

Sano shrugged. "She was going to make me kill Kaoru!"

Megumi spun around, her eyes flashing. "And now the Queen wants you dead!" Sano almost swore there was worry in her eyes, but she hid it quickly behind her normal temper.

Sano sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Look Kaoru is the only one who can pull the Queen off her thrown, you know that!"

Megumi bared her teeth in a fierce expression. "And you and I know she has no desire for ruling!"

Sano shrugged, eying her fierce expression thoughtfully. "No need to get so worried about me fox."

Megumi went still and then hissed. Grabbing his arm she all but through him into the small room she kept hidden behind a moveable bookshelf. "And you can just stay there."

Sano grinned at her even as the bookshelf moved into place. "What, your not going to keep me warm?"

"AHHH."

* * *

Kaoru soon fell into the pattern of living in the cottage. Surprisingly it was very rarely that she was left only for long periods of time. Yahiko and Tsubame would disappear into vast caves near the surrounding area, looking for treasure they could trade with.

Yutaro would go into the woods to forge, or spend his time in the garden. Kaoru would clean the house, do the laundry –which she still detested- and attempt to learn the dangerous art of cooking.

Only if Yutaro or Tsubame was with her, Yahiko would have nothing to do with her attempts of 'turning his insides into mush.'

Twice a week Yahiko, Tsubame, and Yutaro would leave her in the cottage alone. They couldn't chance her being seen and reported. Yutaro swore that there was unusual mage energies surrounding her, and anyone with sense could sense them.

So they intercepted the traders and Kaoru would mend or collect fruit and nuts. It was on those days she would fill the great tub full of hot water and soak in the bath she was growing very fond of.

It was on one of those days that Kaoru got her first visitor.


	3. Dark as Ebony

Well…two updates in one week. I feel so…busy.

Well here is the weekly update, a day early because I won't be at the dorms this weekend, and I won't have computer access tomorrow. I don't think you crazy people care that it's early however.

Till next week.

Ravyn

Remember I do not own the Kenshin-gumi.

There might be some nice…lime!?!, is this chapter.

So Ha.

* * *

Karou was sweeping the set of steps Yutaro had carved into the house. Tsubame had been very happy at that particular burst of power, but Kaoru worried.

Wasn't magic like that noticeable? And if it was…could her stepmother track it?

Frowning she clutched the broom close to her chest, her teeth worrying on her bottom lip.

Kaoru was suddenly aware she wasn't alone. The warning came in the small, fine hairs on the back of her neck rising. Her head jerked up and she went very still at the sight before her, suspicion pounding in her chest.

"Can I help you?" Kaoru's tone was hesitant.

The women before her looked anything but threatening. To be honest, she looked like someone Yahiko had described as a trader. The women's hair was touched with gray, the sable color rich even in her old age. But it was the pale, colorless eyes that brought forth the memory of who Yahiko had described.

The women smiled. "Actually I was looking for Tsubame? Did I miss them?"

Kaoru nodded slowly, some of the tension draining from her shoulders. "They left a little before dawn."

The women sighed. "Do you imagine when they will be back?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Its anyone's guess. Is there something I can help you with?" Kaoru wasn't sure it was a safe offer to make, but something urged her on, even as something whispered at the danger.

She grinned then. "Yes actually. A couple of months ago Yutaro, Yahiko, and Tsubame pulled my cart out of the river. I promised to do something for them, but I haven't been able to catch them."

Kaoru nodded her head in agreement. Something was still nagging the back of her head, as if something was wrong.

Tsubame had told her a story similar to the one the woman was telling her.

The women dug around in the basket in her hand, and Kaoru suddenly wondered where the women's cart was. Kaoru shrugged it off. The tree line was too thick to get it into the woods around the cottage.

"Here it is!" The women yanked out a long length of pale blue, it wasn't silk but pretty nonetheless.

"Miss Tsubame always admires my sashes you see, and I know she enjoys this color." She grimaced suddenly. "Do you think its possible that I use you as a mannequin of sorts? That way I can get a somewhat similar size. You're supposed to wear this particular fabric as a sash around your waist, and you and Tsubame are close enough to make it easier to cut down once she gets back."

Kaoru shrugged and then nodded. Turning she walked over to put the broom up and then invited the women in. Leading her into the small living area she sighed.

"If you could just stand right there, I will do most of the work." The woman promised cheerfully, already starting to wrap yards of pretty material around Kaoru's slender waist.

Kaoru frowned when the fabric became slightly uncomfortable. Shifting slightly, she pulled in a deep breath of air; and gave a startled gasp when the fabric tightened even more. To her utter surprise, it was almost impossible to retract her breath to let it out.

She turned wide eyes on the women, but was shocked to see her studying her breathless form with a touch of satisfaction. Karou attempted to draw in air to ask her what was going on, when the cloth seemed to twist around her ribcage like a living snake.

Kaoru panicked, her fingers pulling at the cloth even as her lungs labored to breath, leaving Kaoru unsure as to when she hit the floor, landing painfully on her knees. Black spots danced in her vision, and just before she lost grip on the sane world, she thought she heard the faintest sounds of laughter.

Then everything faded to black.

* * *

Kenshin went very, very still. The was a group of about twenty men in front of him, all demanding his attention. They were on the trail, slowly closing the gap between the Witch-Queen and himself, a blood oath almost complete.

His little bird had just dropped herself fully into his mind, and he had the peculiar sensation that she was in trouble.

The fact that it was daylight only fueled his agitation. He didn't have time to deal with this.

"OUT!" Kenshin barked the order out, uncaring what his captains thought of him. Uncaring of the rumors, all he could hear was the peculiar little gasping sound banging in his skull.

The fled. Kenshin never barked, much less with his eyes blazing amber. Even Aoshi and Soujiro left, there movements more peaceful, less hurried.

As soon as they were gone Kenshin dropped into a cross-legged position and fell into his meditation.

It took a second to find her, but when he did something went and froze in his chest. She was on her hands and knees, her face tinged blue, a fine sheen of sweat on her face.

It appeared that she was having trouble breathing.

Walking forward he simple sat next to her, pulled her into his lap, and pressed his open mouth to hers. Her mouth was already parted, the faint little pants falling into his mouth as he pulled air into his lungs and then forced it into hers.

They sat there for long moments, his mouth warm against hers. He was aware of her small weight against his chest, the small press of her chest against his. He was conscious of the way her fingers fluttered helplessly at his tunic, as if asking for a way out of her currant predicament.

Kenshin became aware sometime later: a moment, an hour a day. It didn't matter, just that her breathing was slowly becoming easier. He knew then that she was fixing to fade from his mind so he decided to change the course of their innocent kiss.

His tongue slid into her open, waiting mouth and he was rewarded by the way she stiffened against him. He tightened his hold and explored the contours of her mouth, delighting in the way she went pliant against him. Her body was pressed firmly against his, and her hands were slowly tangling in his hair.

Then, she was simply gone. Kenshin sat there, the darkness of this part of himself easing away the need for her body. Easily he slipped back into the real world, a glimmer of gold darkening his gaze.

"Aoshi," He felt his friend's presence, knowing he would have come back in to check on him. "Find out if your source has anymore information about that girl. And call the Captains back in here. We are picking up the pace. I want to be in that capitol city in one week."

Aoshi raised a brow in surprise, but bowed low.

It seemed his hunch was right.

* * *

Kaoru came too with a burning fire in her veins and a gasp of air that sent her into a coughing fit. She hoped the hands pounding her back would take into account that lack of air had turned her face red, and not the memory of his mouth, his tongue, and whatever his hands had been doing to her body.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" There was Tsubame's panicked voice, with Yahiko swearing enough to color a sailors face.

Kaoru waved. "Fine." She managed, her ribs protesting the movement. Raising her eyes to her friends she grimaced. "What happened?"

Yutaro frowned. "We came back and saw you unconscious. You were breathing as if something was forcing you. Mage sight showed us that the cloth you wore was magically attempting to strangle you, so Yahiko cut it off."

Kaoru gingerly sat up, grunting with the effort. Slowly, her breathing evened out, and she managed to tell them what happened.

Yahiko scowled. "It had to be that Queen of yours."

Kaoru frowned. "But…"

Yutaro sighed. "She has many ways of gathering information. That fact that she was telling the honest truth must have just added to it."

"You can't trust anyone Kaoru." Yahiko growled. Tsubame smacked his arm, her eyes narrowed.

"You go cook something. Yutaro, go get some herbs so we can wrap her ribs. I plan on getting her settled in. Move boys." Tsubame rarely gave orders, so the boys starred for a moment before jumping to do her bidding.

The boys scowled but did as they had been ordered.

Tsubame helped her to a couch and sighed. "Listen Kaoru, be careful please. Don't except anything from anyone unless it's from us. We just don't know enough about the Queen to know what she capable of."

Kaoru nodded in agreement, her eyes dark with memory. "She killed my father."

Tsubame paled. "There were rumors of course…"

Kaoru shook her head. "No, she did the deed herself."

Tsubame was quite but then shook it off. "Listen, we are going to go back and trade more tomorrow. Is there anything you need?"

Kaoru looked thoughtful. She recognized the question for what it was. A distraction, and Karou didn't have the heart to tell her friend it wasn't going to work. So she said the first thing that came to mind. "A new set of combs would be nice."

Tsubame smiled in agreement. "That we can do. And please, stay in the house tomorrow. Yutaro has this place rather well warded, so she can't get in unless you invite her."

Kaoru didn't have time to responds, because Yahiko arrived with the soup he had tossed together and everyone sat quietly.

Kaoru was just thankful she had gotten away without an explanation of just how she managed to breath.

Or the softly whispered word that he had breathed into her ear just before she was completely gone.

_Mine_.

* * *

Yumi all but danced around as she allowed the illusion so carefully crafted, so heavily researched, fall from her form.

Now all she had to worry about was that damn Battousai. Shrugging she headed to mirror, willing to wait a few moments before she began to plan on how to deal with him.

There was something she needed to hear first.

"Mirror, Mirror," Yumi all but sang. "Who is fairest of them all?" She was baring her teeth in feral manner, her joy such that she could barely get the words out.

"Queen, you are full fair, 'tis true, but snow white still fairer is than you."

Yumi actually lost her composure, her face contorting as she shriek her displeasure. A guard rushed in, worried about his mistress.

She spun, her eyes flashing flames. "I want the finest set of combs you can come by, something for a girl with taste and nothing gaudy. Silver if you have to. NOW!"

The man nodded frantically, wondering at his Queen's dictations. Turning her sprinted out of the room.

Yumi snarled to herself. She had once heard of an old wives tale about a poisoned comb. "Lets see how well you escape this trap my dear."

It would be harder to get it into her hands, but Yumi was capable of many things, and magic was certainly one of them.

A sudden thought occurred. "And someone had BETTER FIND THAT DAMN HUNTSMAN." She heard the sounds of more footsteps and smirked.

Her laughter bounced off the walls.

In her fury the Battousai's approaching army was forgotten.

* * *

Sano lay against the bed, his feet propped up on the wall, his expression both fierce and thoughtful as he examined the last few days in his mind.

Tanuki Megumi had a thing for him. Full, blown out lust if he would read the reaction in her eyes…but it was the fact that there might be something more that held him still.

He didn't think a full-blown courtship was going to work with her. She wasn't even the type of women to want a steady partnership.

It going to take some very subtle moves on his part to convince her of what he wanted.

But Megumi wasn't going to turn down a chance a pure physical relationship. Grinning wickedly he settled back down onto the comfortable mattress and tried to imagine all the things he could do to the fox lady in a secret, soundproof room.

He got his chance before he thought he would. Megumi walked in and set his tray down, her expression guarded. Sano was never good at anything but the direct approach. Kicking his foot out, he nudged the bookshelf back into place. Megumi glared at him and propped her hands on his hips.

There were stress lines on her face; he knew it was from the approaching armies she had been telling him about. Megumi was worried about exactly how many were going to die, and how many she was going to have to save.

He decided right then and there to do anything it took to take her mind off her problems.

Reaching up just as she attempted to berate him for shutting the door her grabbed her by the arm and dragged her onto the mattress.

It took some persuasion (hands and lips were great things) but eventually they were both so preoccupied they missed the way the air trembled with a Queen's rage.

And the way it twisted with her glee of revenge.

* * *

Tsubame grumbled to herself as she moved through the carts that the merchants had brought. She was just thankful that the cottage sat on the back end of a trade route and everything they bough was so cheap. Salt, cloth, and whatever food they couldn't grow themselves. A few pretty baubles now and then if they could afford it.

Today Tsubame could afford it. Kaoru had said she wanted combs, and she was going to get them. It had taken her a full week to find what she was looking for in the jewel caves but she had finally done so.

Sighing she continued to examine the carts, until a glint of blue silver caught her attention. Tsubame stared at the combs, for that is what they were, and felt a slow grin tug at her mouth.

Dark silver, they held a touch of blue to the edges, as if some mage had crafted them. They were simple, but what need for show was there out here?

The merchant, an older woman with missing teeth, noticed her want and her expression turned shrewd. Tsubame took a deep breath and went to ask the price.

Hopefully the stones she had called and hidden from Yahiko would be enough. Tsubame softly asked the price, and her eyes widened in shock at the outrageous cost. Narrowing her eyes, she began to barter.

Anything for her beloved Kaoru-chan.

Some time later, Tsubame was several precious stones shorter than when she started, but the combs were tucked in to her pocket, wrapped in soft silk to protect them from getting scratch.

Kaoru-chan was going to be so pleased.

* * *

Kaoru hummed as she finished cleaning the small place she called home. Sighing she ran a hand over her sweat slick forehead and suddenly grinned.

Yutaro had left that morning to explore some new caves with the other two –leaving her alone again- and the summer had warmed the frigid river enough to be bearable.

Kaoru giddily ran back inside and grabbed her present from Tsubame. It had been a few days since the girl had shyly handed her the package, and Karou couldn't remember seeing anything so pretty.

She had hugged Tsubame to the point were the girl managed to squeak something out about her ribs. Kaoru couldn't wait to brush her hair out before she slide into the water.

Kaoru hummed as she dropped cross-legged next to a still spot in the stream, the water pooling and moving so slow that it worked almost like a mirror.

Humming Kaoru grabbed the comb and blinked at how warm it was, but shook it off. It had been sitting in the sun. Admiring the surroundings she let he hair down and brushed it free.

Kaoru then used the comb to pin the heavy tresses off her neck and rose to strip from her heavy clothing. A pair of pants she had snitched from Yahiko and a shirt she had found in the attic.

Kaoru cursed – a word she had picked up from Yahiko- when something bit into her skin. Kaoru adjusted the comb, frowning as she attempted to remember if there had been a sharp point.

She had just move to start the five or six paces to the steam when the world tilted. Kaoru froze, and then moved again, and almost stumbled into the water when her legs went gave out.

"Oh shit." Kaoru breathed, the familiar sensation of falling off a cliff hitting her in the midsection just before her world danced black.

Kaoru stumbled hard. Looking around she began a series of swear words that would have made Sano proud. This place was were she did –not- want to be.

"Dammit! Fuck!" Kaoru slowed her tirade, aware she was loosing her creativity and she was simple muttering.

"What a mouth you have on you." His voice was rich, silky, and promised her a touch of darkness if she let it.

Kaoru twisted and froze when she could see him. All of him. She had never been able to see him.

He went still as well. Something on his face told her he to realized that she was anchored a bit to solid to be out of danger.

"You're here." It was a statement, and Kaoru felt her temper rise even as she gawked at him.

He was taller than her, by only a few inches. His face was chiseled shadow and flame, and his hair twisted tendrils of scarlet. His eyes were that brilliant amber-gold that terrified her.

"Not on purpose I promise." Kaoru spit, the shock of being locked into his mind spurring her temper.

He smirked then.

"Good."

Koru yelped when she was yanked against a rock hard chest. Kaoru shoved against his chest but he caught her wrists.

"You going to explain to me exactly what is going on. This is twice you shown up in my mind during daylight, and I want answers."

Kaoru looked up and narrowed her eyes. "No."

A brow rose. "No?"

Kaoru shoved against at his chest, but once again got nothing. "Like hell. I don't want anything to do with you."

He tilted his head, hair sliding down his shoulders onto her face. "I can prove that little statement wrong without trying."

Kaoru growled at him. "What?"

His lips met hers then. It was just as fierce and molten as the last time, and her body melted into his. There was nothing else to hang onto in the darkness, nothing but the broad reach of his shoulders and the deft splay of muscles under her hands.

Kaoru had no idea how long he held her, of how many times he came up for air only to resume the assault. Kaoru gave up her hold on her own sanity and clung to his.

Apparently being proven wrong wasn't always a painful experience. He was lighting a fire in her blood stream, and Kaoru was helpless to do anything but be swept away.

* * *

Makimichi Misao was in a very bad mood. This mage-child with blue eyes by the name of Kaoru was a bitch to get a hold of.

In fact it was impossible. There was no trace of anyone like that around the places she had looked and she was at a dead end.

Again.

Misao twisted through the waters, her body completely dissolved into the brightly colored specks of blue, when she felt it.

A disturbance. A dark spell of binding twisted into a slow spell of decay. Not on her watch Dammit. Twisting out of the water she caught site of the sprawled form.

Looking around she wondered exactly who would take the energy to harm someone way out in the sticks. Shrugging she pin pointed the exact location of the spell and tore the comb from her dark hair.

"Poor thing." Misao muttered. Turning back to the water she weaved a fast pattern with her hands and water was slung over both of them.

The girl –once the restorative properties of the water hit her form- rolled over and coughed. There was a dazed look that seemed to have more to do than the simple dunking in water.

Misao's thoughts were conformed when her fingertips reached up to trace her bottom lip. There was no sign of any type of kissing, but if it had been in her magic 'self' there would have been no physical sign.

Wait one second…

"Hi!

Kaoru yelped and turned to see a girl standing there, her eyes wide and blue. A nymph. Kaoru had only heard of them, but the girl's manner of dress and magical flare seemed to prove her words.

"Well I guess your going to be all better now," Misao mused as if talking to herself. All the time she was looking at the large, sapphire toned gaze starring at her.

"Are you named Karou?"

Kaoru jerked backwards in surprise. The girl shrieked happily at that. "Yes! Kenshin is going to be happy. And Aoshi is going to be even happier."

Kaoru gawked, wondering exactly who this Kenshin was. She really hoped it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Now, make sure you stay away from any more magical traps until they get here. We don't need you dead. That would only piss him off." She gave a little wave, a spurt of magic hitting Kaoru, wrapping around her protectively, and then jumped back into the water disappearing.

Kaoru couldn't figure out who 'they' or 'he' were, but she decided that the other three didn't need to know about it.

They would only worry.

Kaoru stripped out of under-things and dunked herself in the river, deciding a fast, cold bath would be perfect; she was already soaked to the bone.

Anything to lessen the heat still washing through her blood; she had to stop this madness.

* * *

Yumi brushed out her waist length locks, her eyes dark with delight. The trigger spell had gone off, and she had watched the light turn from green to black, signaling that the poison had been released.

The girl had better be dead this time. It was a fact-acting spell meant to separate the magic and the human and then destroy the physical body.

The girls magical 'being' –assuming she had one as most born of magic did- then she was currently in some small hell.

The only way she could have survived was if she had a magic link to another. But that was impossible.

Heading towards her mirror she began to plan how she was going to throw the Battousai off her land. Monarchy ties were so useful.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

"Queen, you are full fair, 'tis true, but snow white still fairer is than you."

Yumi threw the brush at the mirror, but it bounced off.

The protective spells had been weaved properly and with the intent to last thousands of years.

"I will kill that bitch with my own hands!" Yumi ragged, forgetting about the threat to her kingdom. She –at that point- didn't care.

If she went down, so be it. But that brat would go with her. She all but ran down the icy steps to her 'lair', uncaring of the chill.

"There has to be something!" She screamed…turning, twisting through her collection of black magic. There was a pile of books littering the floor.

Suddenly she froze, and then laughed. "So simple." Yumi mused, her face twisting into a snarl. "So simple."

A poisoned apple.

Loves true kiss.

Princess Kamiya Kaoru was going to fall into a death sleep and never wake up. Buried alive.

Her laughter startled the crows picking at the flesh of the cook who had cooked her the wrong heart.

* * *

Kenshin stood watching the city as it began to loom in front of him. He patted the neck of his stallion thoughtfully, watching the way eyes full of wonder and fear starred at him.

Yumi's castle sat in the middle of one of the only cities. A large wall that the first monarch had constructed with his mage talent surrounded it, and simply stood now as a reminder.

The lands around and in the kingdom were simple, farm bred villages or vast woods. The wealth came in the mines, the trades, and the wood that they produced.

His eyes glittered with golden rage, his mouth twisted into a snarl. Yumi had broken five different oaths and was going to be stripped of her entire royal right.

A right she stole.

Kenshin had been hearing soft mummers since his arrival. Apparently there was a Princess. An heir hidden in the woods.

Kenshin grimaced. While it would make handing over the reigns to someone else easier, he could only imagine teaching and training some country wench the right to rule a country.

He would do whatever it took, however, to take Yumi's power away from her.

He would.

And then he would find _her_.

Because what was his did not escape. Ever.


	4. Still as Death

* * *

Okay so once again I am updating early…

I don't have an excuse this time…not really. It's finished, edited, and ready to be posted, so why not?

A big shout out to J.D, the new and awesome beta! She did a wonderful job and will be collaborating with me on several other stories, helping with both plot and grammar. Isn't she lovely?

Ravyn

There will be an epilogue posted next week. So this is not the last chapter.

Remember I do now own the Kenshin-gumi.

* * *

The guards where posted in front of the doors to the royal chamber _shivered_. Their Queen was in a sunny mood. Which meant she was either going to have someone killed, or had found a helpless animal and was torturing it.

They would never say, think, or allow it to linger in their minds near the woman whose beauty had enthralled their kingdom, but they wished for the return of the princess. Anything to rid themselves of the terror that held their country in a frozen state of agony; in truth, they almost welcomed the red-haired demon that entered their city.

Perhaps he could find Princess Kaoru.

* * *

Yumi's smile was sunny. Bright. Tempered only with the slight edge of madness. In her hand, she held an apple.

Not just any fruit, not just any apple. This one was special.

Half poisoned with her careful witchery, half perfect and golden; so innocent in the eyes of a naive stepdaughter. But the other half was red as blood, dark and glistening. It called to the darker passions of a woman.

Perhaps someone would call it a wishing apple. Yumi called it the end to her torment.

Laughing, she danced her way to her mirror. Her skirts swirled around her ankles like a child's.

It was so simple. After so long it was -so- simple. The months of plotting, twisting events to her control, it was perhaps an almost anti-climatic moment in which her little stepchild would die too.

Watching the mirror focus she waited, patiently. Tsubame always found fruit for Kaoru the morning before they left. Yumi had watched that habit carefully for the past week.

Her –daughter- always started breakfast dishes early, and Tsubame would go and collect the apples or pears that her friend had asked for.

It had become a habit. There was a saying that a bad habit could kill you.

Tsubame had chosen apples this day, due to a careful manipulation spell. It took precious energy; she was a long ways off.

But Tsubame neither questioned it nor had a reason to wonder at her change of thought. Yumi's smile widened in delight.

Once the girl had collected a basket full, she started to walk back. That was when Yumi acted. Reaching forward, muttering under her breath, she threw the apple at the mirror.

It melted into the glass. Yumi watched hungrily as the apple appeared in the girl's basket, half hidden by the other fruits. The compulsion she had buried in the apple would force Kaoru to pick it out from among the rest.

She would not underestimate the luck her insolent mage-child seemed to exude.

Giggling like a child she waited. She would watch this time, making sure that there was not a mistake. Yumi cared little for the noise, sounds, and ruckus that came from around her. Her universe was centered on one apple. One girl-child. One problem solved.

In her obsession she missed the horn blowing its warning. She missed the sounds of warfare outside of her window. In fact, she be-spelled her room to keep all noise out, for she wanted no distractions.

But Kaoru was not the only woman being hunted.

* * *

Kenshin swept through the minimal resistance easily. He and his own were rather surprised at the sudden ease with which the guard gave.

There was almost relief on their faces.

Kenshin felt the itching in his Ki sense that told him something was wrong. Raising his face to the noon sun he frowned.

"Talk."

Aoshi was there with him, his own expression dark with something akin to disbelief.

"Apparently the Queen has locked herself into her chamber; some reason other than our attack. The guards think it has something to do with this Princess."

Kenshin frowned. "I think we should go and have a talk with Yumi, don't you?" Mage barriers were dismantled as easily as breathing for the King.

But he had the strangest feeling that he might be too late.

For something.

* * *

Kaoru swore violently as she cracked her toe against the table. Jumping up and down she threw the broom as far from her as she could.

She was taking a break if it killed her. With the way her toe hurt, however, it just might.

Grumbling, she headed to where Tsubame had left her daily offering of fruit and grabbed the first apple she saw. It was a strangely colored apple for area. Half of the apple shone a healthy gold, while the other half was a darker colors, rich red. Almost the color of fresh blood.

Kaoru frowned at it for a moment, wondering where Tsubame had found it, as most of the apples around the cottage were green. She hesitated, wondering if perhaps it was another trick.

But then the nagging sensations smoothed over and she shrugged. Yahiko had told her nothing dangerous could get through Yutaro's wards, and she would believe him.

* * *

Yumi broke a sweat at the sheer power it took to force her stepdaughter to lose her distrust. The young mage had strong wards, and she had to take down her own to use the energy as a type of boost.

"Eat it." Yumi hissed, her eyes glowing.

The door burst open, and Yumi turned to stare at the one man who had always managed to destroy her. She hissed in rage, her eyes wild.

"You're too late!"

* * *

Kaoru wiped the apple clean on her apron and wrinkled her nose. Something was still off. Shrugging she bit into the darker side first, sick of the tang of the green apples; wanting the smoother feel of the red that she had lost when she ran away.

It was slightly different than what she was used to, and Kaoru briefly wondered where the faint acidic taste had come from.

* * *

Kenshin froze at the scene in front of him.

Yumi was laughing, the sound grating on his frayed nerves. But in the mirror on her stand stood Kaoru. Her eyes were bluer than he remembered, her hair was tied up into a high ponytail, and she was wearing an apron.

She was eating an apple.

Kenshin felt something go cold in his stomach as he caught the touch of madness in Yumi's laughter. "What have you done?" Kenshin questioned, his voice dark with the shadows of his past.

"I killed her." Her voice was high and delighted. "It's over. She is finally dead. Dead!"

Kenshin frowned darkly, attempting to figure out what she was getting at.

"The girl..." Aoshi murmured, a mix of awe and horror darkening his voice.

Kenshin's eyes went back to Kaoru and something broke inside him, shadows twisting up in his eyes, tempered only by the fire that dictated his life.

Kaoru was holding her throat, her eyes wide. It appeared she was choking.

"My sweet, darling apple." Yumi cooed. "Still the breath in her body. Freeze those looks and may she enjoy her beauty in eternal death."

* * *

Kaoru struggled to find the energy to spit the apple from her mouth. Her hand went to her throat as her vision swam. Of all the times she had been placed under a spell, this one was the worst.

Slowly sinking to her knees she let the apple roll from her fingertips.

She heard it then.

A woman's laughter, and then his fury, his terrible fury wrapping around her; but Kaoru just wanted to sleep, to slip away.

Slumping over, she fell sideways, her head cradled awkwardly on her arm. Her lashes fluttered closed.

Before she slipped into the cold void that seemed to call for her, she swore she heard her name ripped from his throat.

_Kaoru_.

* * *

When Kenshin regained control of his sanity, his sword dripped with Yumi's blood. Aoshi was standing next to him and looked…apprehensive.

"Kenshin, who was that girl? Was that your mind shadow?" Soujiro questioned, his voice shaking slightly at the display of both temper and power Kenshin had just demonstrated.

Kenshin's hand tightened on his sword. He could feel her form, unmoving, unconscious in his mind.

"Was." Kenshin murmured, his face blank and dark.

"I am sorry." Aoshi informed him, hiding the banked anger in his gaze. "It must be painful losing her touch in your mind."

Kenshin frowned. She was still there, a form so still he almost missed her. The spell was indeed strong if it locked her magic form in with her in her death.

Locked her…

Kenshin's eyes widened when he realized the truth. If she was in his mind, even in the appearance of death, she was alive.

"She lives." Kenshin snapped. "I want this place searched for some way of finding her. Yumi must have somewhere to keep her magic; find it."

Spinning he headed back into the dead Queen's chamber. He would start there. The mirror had shattered, so there were no clues in that route, but perhaps somewhere else.

* * *

Tsubame wept into Yahiko and Yutaro's arms as she stared at the still, cold form they had moved onto the bed.

"It's all my fault." Tsubame whispered, her face tear- streaked, her eyes red. They had found the apple on the floor next to Kaoru's body.

"She isn't dead Tsubame." Yutaro soothed. "You know that."

"She looks it." Yahiko muttered.

Yutaro nodded. "Lucky I have heard of this spell or we would have buried her. No, it's just a sleep of sorts."

Tsubame sniffled. "How do we wake her?"

Yutaro wilted then. "I don't know. My old master never told me that."

They huddled together, watching Kaoru's pale face, wishing for a sign.

* * *

Misao swore at she raced through the streams of the gods-forsaken land that Yumi ruled. She had felt the disturbance in the waters, the lack of control, and knew Yumi was dead and the missing Princess unable –unwilling- to take control.

She came out of the stream running. She had to find Aoshi. She had this nasty feeling that Kaoru was in danger and that Kenshin sensed it too.

Damn men. She could have found them days ago but they had forgotten to mention the fact that they were leaving to go and take this damn place over.

Misao tore by the startled guards. Castle, they had to be in the castle.

She didn't slow until she caught the feeling of Aoshi's Ki. It was sad, torn, and she wondered at it.

Aoshi looked up when he felt Misao enter the castle. He knew she would find him, she always did.

"Aoshi." Misao said as she flew around the corner. "I know where she is."

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

Kenshin was buried deeply in his mind, his finger brushing her smooth mouth. He had created a place for her to rest comfortably, her magical form no longer in an undignified sprawl on the 'floor'.

The bed he had crafted glinted gold. It was cold, the way her skin felt under his hands.

"I will find you."

If he could find her physical form, he could somehow break the spell. He knew it. It wasn't a matter of ego, but of confidence.

Himura Kenshin would never let anything like a weak spell keep him from what he wanted.

He had admitted some time ago that he wanted Kaoru. He didn't care if she was peasant-born, although he suspected she was this missing Princess.

Kenshin allowed himself to leave her, safe in his mind, when he heard Aoshi's normally frozen force tinged with impatience.

"What?" Kenshin asked when he opened his eyes. He blinked.

Next to Aoshi stood a very attractive nymph, her eyes flashing with excitement. She looked familiar and Kenshin had a suspicion that she was Aoshi's lover. Her Ki practically reeked of Aoshi.

"I know where she is."

That was all he needed to know.

* * *

Yahiko sighed as he watched the way the leaves turned. It had been a week since they had come home to Kaoru's still form. He worried that the spell would cause her to waste away, but she was perfectly healthy, in appearance. If you didn't count her pale skin, her lack of breathing, and the icy feel of her fingers and cheeks.

Yahiko looked up and watched two birds chase themselves across the sky, and when his eyes went back to the path to the cottage, there were people breaking the tree line.

Yahiko slipped back inside to warn the others.

Kenshin looked around, attempting to find some sort of marker that proved Misao's directions. The nymph was waiting for them; she had taken the river as a means of transportation, muttering something about smelly horses.

Kenshin slide out of his saddle in a well-practiced move. Looking around, he started to walk to the cottage.

"Who are you?" The voice was suspicious and held no small amount of hostility. There was an edge to the tone that promised violence if he wasn't careful.

Kenshin frowned at the three children who stood in front of him. Misao hadn't mentioned children.

"We are looking for someone." Kenshin softly answered, his natural care for children coming to the fore.

"Why?"

Kenshin looked at the little girl. She was no more than twelve and looked worried.

"Because I think I can help her."

They all knew whom they were talking about, so Kenshin saw no reason to mince words.

"Promise." The boy, who practically radiated mage powers, demanded.

Both he and Kenshin knew that by doing so, he would be bound by his word.

A mage's word was his binding.

"Promise." Kenshin replied, his eyes flashing gold.

"She is in there." Yutaro answered, motioning to the cottage. "But only you."

Kenshin motioned for everyone else to stay, and walked inside. Even the children stayed out.

He found her laid out on one of the only beds. Her hair gleamed due to the sunlight filtering into the room via a window. Her long lashes covered her dark eyes, and her mouth was soft in sleep.

Kenshin sat down on the side of the bed, his weight dipping the straw mattress. Her body tilted slightly into his weight, and he brushed a hand down her cheek.

He had never seen a spell so complicated. There was a way to remove it, but he couldn't see it. If he simply ripped the spell to shreds, it would possibly destroy her.

Kenshin sighed and smoothed her bangs, the movement far gentler than he had intended. He wanted to yell at her, but her face was so…vulnerable…any thought of being angry with her flew out his mind. Her skin was frigid under his hands.

She was untrained. Frowning, he realized that he was going to have to take her home with him so he could keep her safe, and, once he figured out how to break the spell, train her in how to use her talent.

He turned to go and gather his companions, but turned back at the last second. Reaching down –he couldn't help himself- he brushed her vulnerable mouth with his.

She tasted better in the flesh than she did in his mind.

Tracing her bottom lip with his thumb he turned to leave.

"Ohhh."

Kenshin went stock-still, his eyes widening at the sound.

"I think I –detest- apples now." Her voice was dry, weak and rusty from lack of use.

Turning he watched as her eyes fluttered open, the sea-dark gaze glittering up at him with surprise.

"Don't tell me I am still unconscious?"

Kenshin laughed.

* * *

Kaoru wasn't sure what happened next. One minute she was gawking at the man in front of her –him, again- and finding she loved his laugh, and then three figures had burst into the room.

Then more people she didn't know –all except Misao- thundered in and everyone started asking millions of questions. That had been hours ago. Now everyone had pitched in to make dinner and the sun had set minutes ago.

Kaoru was attempting to avoid any contact with any of them. She needed time to think. It was one thing to deal with this Kenshin on a short-term basis, strictly at night; it was another to have him physically in front of her.

And looking as if he could eat her to boot, and Kaoru didn't know if was fear or something else that stirred her blood.

Kaoru hugged the branch of her favorite tree, a pear tree at that. She had climbed up it for security reasons. She had the nasty feeling it was safer in the branches than on the ground where he could see her.

Kaoru watched the moon rise above the branches. She wasn't sure what she thought about the situation. Everyone calling her Princess and discussing her going back to Kenshin's country for training, so that she could rule here, with the knowledge she currently lacked.

Alone.

Kaoru hated to be alone.

She didn't want to rule her father's country alone. She hated the dark, hated the knowledge that she went to bed and woke alone.

That's why she loved the cottage. Tsubame, Yahiko, and Yutaro had taken the bite of loneliness out of her heart. She was no longer a stranger amount the servants, or a mage in a royal family. She had decided a long time ago they were her family now, so wherever she went she was going to drag them.

She was Kaoru to them. A priceless gift she could never replace.

And she might start to hate those who rescued her if they took it away.

"Tsubame said you might be up there." Silk and sin, there was no other description.

Kaoru looked down and found herself staring at a different type of moonlight. The moon cast shadows and relief onto his features, and Kaoru's breath froze at the picture he made.

"So what ran you into a tree?" Kenshin questioned, leaning against the bark comfortably. His expression was hidden behind the shadow of his bangs, but Kaoru could see all too clearly the burning of his eyes.

"I needed to think."

"Sulk." Kenshin corrected.

"I am not sulking. What exactly is there to sulk about?" Having a pity party was not sulking. If she had a stick she would have hit him with it. Her mouth pursed in irritation, lighting a spark of fire in his eyes.

They both sat in silence, analyzing each other's Ki and attempting to read into it. Kenshin reached up and swung himself near her; her feet now even with his thighs. He was almost eye level with her now.

Maybe climbing into a tree and taking shelter in the thick branches had been a bad idea.

"Don't hide from me, Kaoru." His voice was dark chocolate. All rich and smooth, but forbidden as well. Everything about him was forbidden. He was everything her father never would have accepted, but all she wanted.

His magic. His touch. The way his voice created shivers down her spine. His husky laugh, the way he looked at her. But all of it was so far away from her reaching hands and heart.

"Hide?" Kaoru echoed thoughtfully. Her eyes were averted, her secrets safe.

Kenshin grasped her ankle. "I lied in there." His voice was nonchalant, but his eyes bright.

Kaoru's eyes drifted to his in surprise. "About?" She was weary, there had been too many traps sprung. Too much chaos for her to simply accept, and he was the heart of the storm.

His eyes glittered. "You remember when Yutaro was talking about the spell Yumi had you under? Aoshi said it sounded like a type of poison and Misao made the comment about an old spell she had once heard of?"

Kaoru nodded slowly, mentally filling in the details. Misao had asked Kenshin how he broke the spell. He had simply told them that he had found the trigger and broken it. He had kept any and all details to himself. For her.

Misao's eyes had glittered, but she had held her peace.

"The trigger, Kaoru, wasn't in words. More of a gesture."

Kaoru pulled at her foot, the intimate gesture unsettling her, but he refused to let go.

"I kissed you." His voice was smoky and dangerous, a blend of the night and the moon.

Kaoru went still. "What?" Half a whisper, half a strangled squeak, her face pale in the moonlight.

Kenshin stood then, balancing on his branch easily, bringing himself to eye level. His posture demanded her attention.

"The trigger to breaking the spell occurred when I kissed you. There was probably some meaning to it. Something sappy like 'true love' or whatnot. Ridiculous, and totally disregarding the laws of nature; it's most likely more along the lines of matching Ki or chemistry."

Kaoru gaped at him.

"See, the difficulty with breaking a spell like that is finding the person of affection, one who you can bond with through your magic or Ki. Not as easy as it sounds. I imagine there is also some time limit."

Kaoru was making a wonderful impression of a fish out of water.

"Utterly ridiculous way to create a spell, but there you have it." Kenshin drawled. "You do know what that means don't you?"

Kaoru slowly shook her head, her voice box still frozen.

He leaned forward till their noses were touching. "You're mine. You are meant to be my Queen. To be my equal; there is no mistaking the fact that you are magic-born. I believe the saying goes 'we are meant for each other.'" His tone was dry, but the underlying smoky tone curled her toes.

"Our Ki might match, little Kaoru, but I am more interested in the fire you light in my blood every meeting we have. I won't let you go."

Kaoru's eyes widened to saucers. He tweaked her nose then, his amber gaze dancing. Kaoru had a feeling that she was the only one who saw this side, the playful part of the dreaded Battousai.

It was that alone that stilled the frantic pounding of her heart. She searched his eyes, and found enough to give her a sense of peace.

Passion. Banked desire. Want. It didn't matter what name she put to it, he wanted her. Kaoru. Not anyone else.

Perhaps he wouldn't leave her alone either.

Kaoru licked her dry lips. "So were do we go from here?" She had to ask, had to know before she committed to a life she was going to know nothing about.

"Come back with me. Marry me. We can call the shots from there. I can't promise that living with me is going to be easy, Kaoru. I am violent, stubborn and have a nasty temper. I can promise, however, that I won't raise a hand against you."

Kaoru traced his mouth with her fingertip. "Will you leave me alone? To face my shadows by myself?"

Kenshin leaned forward, sucking the gentle digit into his mouth, nipping at the tip before running his tongue along the end of it, soothing the small hurt.

Pulling back he shook his head. "Never."

Kaoru nodded, her eyes shadowed. "Then I would be honored to go back with you and be your bride," to be taken care of, and to take care of him.

Kenshin paused. "Let's get out of this tree so I can kiss you." His voice was suggestive, offering more than a chaste kiss if she let him. Unspeakable things.

Kaoru blushed. Dropping down she tossed a glance of pure mischief at him. "Not if you don't catch me." Playing with fire was dangerous, and Kaoru wondered if she was going to get burned, but decided, for once, not to worry.

Kenshin grinned predatorily at her back. She wasn't running towards the cottage.

He gave chase.

So that was how Kamiya Kaoru, Heir to the Third Kingdom of the realm, became Queen Himura Kaoru, of the Third and Fifth Kingdoms.

The Himura's ruled wisely, with a mage power that not only lent their laws strength, but fairness.

As for themselves…they were very happy. Happily Ever After Happy, you could say.

* * *

There you guys go. See you all next week.


	5. Happily Ever After

And its finished. About time to! So there you all have it, the last and final chapter to Red As Blood with enough fluff and sap to give you all cavities. I hope you enjoy.

I am doing good! Update Amber Linings....finish Red As Blood....

Ravyn

Fluff warning. You might have to brush you teeth from all the sap.

* * *

"Sanosuke!" Megumi snapped, her hands full of bandages and a carefully balanced package. Her dark eyes flared as her small mouth pursed into a frown.

"Coming." Sano replied as he moved outside, his body lazy in its subtle movements.

Megumi felt a flash of irritation as he relieved her of her burdens. It was unfair, both his easy strength and the way he always seemed to look good.

"No need to be snippety, fox." Sano informed her as he walked into the house. "I am sure Jou-chan is fine."

Megumi narrowed her eyes. "I am not worried about the Tanuki-princess!"

"Then you don't need to be worried about us either. I'm not going anywhere."

Megumi hissed through her teeth. Stomping forward she snatch the package from the top of the pile and made her way into the apothecary she kept careful stock of.

"I am not worried about you either! Leave whenever you like!"

Sano smirked and nodded to himself. "Coming along fine, fox."

* * *

Kaoru stood in the doorway, her eyes scanning the room slowly. Her hair was in a loose damp knot at the back of her neck.

She was looking for her husband of two months. Finding him absent, she took one careful step into the room. Her soft shift twisted around her knees and she grinned in delight at finding the room empty.

Taking a short sprint, she hurled herself onto the full bed of the Royal suite. Landing softly, she bounced once or twice before wiggling around the feather-soft mattress and loving the way she sank into the comfort.

Kaoru could really get used to being the Queen for two reasons: endless hot water, and her feather mattress. Kenshin had laughed at her wide-eyed expression when he had shown her the sunken pool that passed as her bathing chamber.

Her amazed look of wonder had caused him to whisper a single word into her enthralled countenance. "Magic," and he had then proceeded to show her a few good ways to use the large pool.

Kaoru rolled over onto her stomach and kicked her feet like a child. Kenshin had shown her many a ways to approach a room, a table, a bath…and definitely her bed. He was more than happy to leave rather blush-worthy memories anywhere he could, actually.

He also had this absurd notion that as the King, he could simply do whatever he wished. Kaoru didn't know if it stood with only tormenting her body, or if he was applying it to other things, but she wasn't sure she could complain.

Kenshin had done just as he promised in the pear tree. He wasn't always easy to be around, his temper a match for hers, and most of their arguments ended with her and him tousling heatedly on the covers of their gigantic bed.

Kaoru had found, however, that the man under the armor of King was very loveable, if a bit prickly, and she was finding she had married a -very- passionate man.

Kaoru was jerked from her thoughts at the sound of male laughter. Kaoru rolled up onto her knees and grinned unabashedly at her husband.

Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, she stuck her tongue out at him. She had wanted to jump up and down on the bed since she had moved into the Royal suite a week ago, but had never dared when her husband was in the room.

"What, little bird, are you doing?" His eyes were burning suns, with amusement clear in every line of his body.

"Unlike my stiff husband, I was attempting to have a little fun." Kaoru retorted, her mouth twitching as she attempted to hold in her laughter.

The maids would be scandalized if they saw the behavior of their lord and lady. Both had a playful streak that showed itself as often as their tempers.

His eyes flared then, and Kaoru recognized the banked desire smoldering in his gaze.

"I think then, perhaps, that you and I have a different idea of the word 'fun'." His voice was low as he moved out of the shadows, and it sent a shudder down Kaoru's spine.

Kaoru was aware of her appearance. Her hair had come loose and strands were tumbling around her form, while her shift was hiked up around her thighs.

A mischievous spark lit her eyes, and Kenshin paused before he continued to stalk his wife.

"Is that so?" Kaoru questioned, her mouth twitching with suppressed laughter.

Kenshin had reached the bed, and had time to raise a brow before a full feather pillow crashed into his bemused face. His wife shrieked with laughter as she rolled off the bed, still armed with her wayward pillow.

Kenshin shot her a look before he slowly began to walk around the bed, his own mouth twitching.

"Now honey," Kaoru tried, still giggling as she jumped back onto the bed, attempting to dart across it. Kenshin made his move and jumped onto the bed, tackling his wife's soft form into the sheets.

"Gotcha." He breathed into her ear before his fingers began their assault on her ribs.

Kaoru shrieked with laughter and Kenshin kept up his assault until she was breathless.

He watched her attempt to catch her breath, her eyes glinting up at him, her body soft under his.

"Cheater." Her tone was breathless as she blew her bangs out of her eyes.

Kenshin looked smug. "I will always win."

Kaoru stuck her tongue out at him.

"Promises, promises," Kenshin mocked. Kaoru started to reply indignantly but was stopped by his warm mouth.

Their play turned into something else entirely.

* * *

Kaoru sighed, her fingertips twisting thick stands of dark red between them. She rested her chin on her husband's naked shoulder and contented herself with listening to the sound of his breathing.

He was wearing himself out again. Snuggling closer to his warm, solid form Kaoru gave a contented sigh at the feeling of flesh on flesh.

"I love you." Kaoru murmured sleepily, one hand tracing down the smooth muscles of his forearm as she released his hair. Tugging the thick comforter over their bodies, Kaoru allowed the regular sounds of the night to lull her to sleep.

Kaoru woke to the familiar sensation of being watched. Without opening her eyes she swatted at the person next to her.

"I thought I told you not to do that." Her voice was sleepy, sexy, and she felt him brush the bangs that always drove her crazy out of her eyes.

"I like watching you sleep." His voice was amused, but something in the underlying tones forced her to open her eyes and to blink sleepily at him in the morning light.

"Why?"

He smiled then, and Kaoru was breathless at the sight of it. His smile always stole her ability to concentrate on simple things, like breathing.

"You're so relaxed, vulnerable to the world." He shrugged. "You're trusting me to guard your dreams." His eyes took on a wicked glint that stole her breath as quickly as his smile.

"And your lips part just so…" He leaned in and demonstrated exactly what he was referring to.

Kaoru, a little breathless, asked what time it was.

"Don't really care." Kenshin mused as he rolled on top of his wife, his mouth curving into a particularly devilish smile.

"Ken...shin!" Kaoru laughed, drawing out his name deliberately. He kissed her again for her efforts but pulled back as she attempted to wrap her arms around his neck.

Kaoru blinked at him.

He was giving her the most peculiar look.

"What now?" Kaoru questioned, her expression exasperated.

"I heard you last night." His tone was secretive and Kaoru blinked…last night.

She turned bright red. He traced a hand down the smooth column of her throat. "Did you mean it?"

Kaoru raised her eyes to him. "Hai."

Kaoru found herself caught back up in his arms, the words that had fallen from his own lips curling around and around in her brain as he proceeded to prove that he meant the three words he had spoken.

He loved her.

* * *

Kaoru laughed as she tucked her feet under her, the cool breeze ruffling the papers she held in her hand and the soft dark bangs that fell into her eyes. She smoothed the letter with a practiced move, her other hand falling into her husband's hair. He was lying on the bench, using her lap as a pillow, reading his own letters.

"Yahiko and Tsubame say hello." Kaoru absently informed her husband, her tone distracted as she continued to read. "They promise that Yutaro plans on writing to us from his mage school as soon as he gets time. Both express their happiness at being apprenticed and can't wait for the holidays to come and see us."

"That's nice, Koishii." Kenshin replied his tone distracted as he continued to read the letter he had gotten from Sano.

He and Sano, surprisingly, had hit it off once they had met. They had gotten to know each other while they fixed the damage done to the main palace and city during the small skirmishes that had broken out while Kenshin had been searching for Yumi.

"How is Megumi?" Kaoru questioned as she rolled her letter and placed it in the basket she had brought with her. It kept the light paper from disappearing in the wind.

"Good." Kenshin told her, and then he sat up suddenly, his face darkening.

"What?" Kaoru questioned, slightly alarmed at the expression on her lover's face.

"Megumi is expecting." Kenshin gritted out.

Kaoru blinked at him and then smiled. "But Kenshin, that's great news! We shall have to send a gift!"

Kenshin raised his eyes to hers, and Kaoru attempted to keep from giggling at the expression on his face. He looked affronted and downright indignant.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, her voice muffled as she attempted to stifle her laughter.

"Who was married first?" Kenshin asked, his voice lowering at some hidden challenge.

"We were." Kaoru answered, confused at the line of sudden questioning.

"Exactly." Kenshin made one swift move, and tossed his wife over his shoulder. Kaoru screeched at the suddenness of it and pounded lightly on her husband's muscled back.

"Himura Kenshin!"

Kenshin ignored her and moved through the Royal gardens, heading towards the Royal bedroom. There was a particular look in his eyes that sent any and all servants or dignitaries scrambling.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried again, her face dark red from embarrassment as she caught sight of courtiers who she knew well. "I am going to hurt you!"

"Twins should do it…"Kenshin mused as he hurried along, uncaring about the scene they were making. Anyone who said a word about it could learn to see things differently along the blade of his katana.

He nodded to a gaping Aoshi and Misao –looking up from what was surely wedding plans- before he slipped indoors and carried her up to the bed. Tossing her lightly onto the soft mattress, he followed.

"Ken…" Kaoru tried again, but was cut off by his very persistent mouth.

"Shut up, Koishii." Kenshin suggested as he proceeded to disperse every piece of cloth between them.

So Kaoru did.

* * *

Kaoru placed a hand on her protruding stomach and gave the room one dark glance before stepping back and attempting the maneuver again.

"Koishii, what are you doing?" His voice, soft against the backdrop of bustle, surprised her. Kaoru turned, her face turning a dull red.

"I can't find my shoes." Her mouth twisted into a pout, and she crossed her arms, resting them on the portable table she called her stomach.

Three more weeks, Kaoru repeated it over and over in her mind, holding that date close to her heart. Three weeks until the little person was hers to hold. More importantly, three weeks until she no longer looked like one of those whales Misao had shown her once.

Kenshin, to his credit, didn't laugh. He simply found them for her, and then proceeded to help her get them on.

"This is not funny," she warned her husband, sensing his amusement even if he refused to show it by laughing. "You carry around a child for a few weeks and we can compare notes."

First, it had been the morning sickness, then the cravings and mood swings, and now she was just tired. Bone-weary of caring the baby, and yet strangely exhilarated too.

Personally, she was just ready to have him or her and be done with it. Yet on the days she thought she could scream at how large she was, Kenshin would get the most peculiar look on his face.

It was the single most tender look she had ever seen, and it squeezed the air from her lungs and wrapped a tight band of emotion around her heart. It was moments like that that allowed her to bear the humiliation of having someone else tie her shoes on her small feet.

Well…her feet were small when they weren't swollen.

"This is all your fault." Kaoru primly informed him, hanging onto his shoulders for balance as he adjusted her small shoes.

"If you say so." Kenshin informed her, his tone slipping into the sultry tone that always curled her toes. "I remember quite distinctly there being two of us in that bed."

Kaoru huffed. "I distinctly remember someone getting overly enthusiastic after a letter from Sano."

Kenshin shot her a golden-eyed glance of amusement. "I don't remember hearing you complain overly, Koi."

Kaoru pouted. "Yes, well it's still your fault I am fat."

"You look beautiful." Kenshin assured her, standing and leaning forward to kiss her softly, uncaring of the soft giggling of the maids.

Kaoru made a noise in the back of her throat but leaned into him, getting as close to his chest as the bulge between them would allow.

She was going to be happy when she could hold her husband again.

* * *

Kaoru awoke to stillness.

Tossing the covers back she slid to the floor and moved towards the nursery. A two-week-old child at this time of night was not still; it normally wanted to be fed.

Kaoru was looking forward to sleep.

The sight she found caused her to pause.

Kenshin was walking up and down the length of the nursery, his hair loose and running around his shoulder like liquid flame.

He was holding his son in his arms and quietly talking to him. Kenji's matching red tuft of hair stuck out in all directions, but the little boy's eyes were peering around, in the unfocused manner of babies.

"Let's give your mamma a few more moments." Kenshin soothed. "She had a long day, as you did."

"I'm up, Kenshin." Kaoru whispered, moving forward so she could feed her son. Kenshin had offered to locate a wet nurse, but Kaoru wanted to feed her son for as long as possible. She knew that soon she would have to go back to her active duties, but Kaoru was determined to feed Kenji for at least the first two months of his life.

After that, she would contract a wet nurse. It had only been two weeks but balancing her royal duties and feeding Kenji was a tough ordeal. A wet nurse would at least take over the nighttime feedings, allowing them to sleep.

Kenshin watched as Kaoru crooned to their son and fed him. She bounced him occasionally to wake him up and then moved to place him on her shoulder to burp him.

Kenshin stepped forward, took Kenji from her, and walked along, tossing the burp cloth over his shoulder. Kaoru watched Kenshin as he patted his son's back, his eyes a light gold.

She smiled.

* * *

Finished! I know some of you are thinking…Battousai was awfully OOC. Well, in the words of a great friend of mine…

_He has a limited amount of people he can love, but he loves them fiercely._

_Battousai: My wife and my son. Touch and die. If I get a daughter then the men of the world had better watch their step..._

So there! I hope you all enjoyed and leave a nice, shiny review for Ravyn. (Shameless plug)


End file.
